Realization of Pride
by NoahNoKuro
Summary: Please note that this is NOT a love story. Might be rated M later for language and violence. Reviews appreciated. Particularly constructive criticism.
1. Resuming the Hunt

_**Author's Notes:**__ The first chapter of my first story. Once again, please note that this is __**NOT**__, I repeat, __**NOT**__ a love story. If you don't like that, then kindly leave without reading and everything will be just fine. Constructive criticism/reviews are greatly appreciated. Yes, I know I'm repetitive, and for that, I apologize. I couldn't write a summary without give too much away, so there is no summary. Sorry. _

_**WARNING:**_ _**SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 9.**_

_**Disclaimers:**__ As much as I want to, I don't own D. Gray-Man, or any of its characters. The only thing I own is the OC, or original character, that I created._

--

-**Resuming the Hunt**-

--

"Respected members of my dear family, the time has come."

Tons of pictures were suspended in midair, in a circular fashion, as if hung in a circular room on an invisible wall that stretched all the way around the room. A round table could be seen, with fourteen chairs evenly spaced out, each one occupied by someone...or something. A male's voice spoke out, apparently addressing all who were seated around the table.

"The collection of Innocence has become more crucial than ever. The Black Order has been gathering up more and more Exorcists, in a futile attempt to stop our cause."

The speaker was **not** human. It had grayish-blue skin. Its face was one that carried an immovable smile, with abnormally large teeth. Each time it spoke, the edges of its mouth barely moved. Extruding from the sides of its, or rather, **his** head, were two large elf-like ears. He was wearing tiny spectacles that covered his eyes completely. Atop his head was a large top hat, wrapped around by a striped ribbon. Above all, he wore a pink striped suit

around his circular body. He raised his white, gloved hands as he spoke.

"However, we cannot overlook them. In time they might pose as a potential threat. You may use my Akuma as you see fit."

"Innocence, eh?"

A Portuguese gentleman in his mid-twenties in a black suit, sitting to the right of the strange creature spoke this time, his gloved hands clasped together; a bow at his neck. His untidy black, hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. The strange thing about him was that, his skin was strange pale, gray. Across his forehead, was a row of black crosses that seemed to be engraved into his flesh. His golden eyes shined with amusement, a noticeable beauty mark right below his left eye. He seemed to be human but, one can never be too certain…

"Heeeeh? Sounds like fun!~ I'm in!"

A girly voice spoke out. Right next to the gentleman, resting her head on the table, was what looked like a small, teenage girl with the same strange features: pale, gray skin, and the row of crosses, embedded into her forehead. She also had the same golden eyes, an eager, childish smirk formed on her gray lips. However, she looked even stranger due to her unruly blue hair, which stuck up at odd ends. She wore a black dress, with a blouse's white collar and a loose ribbon, tied in a bow, around her neck. She raised her hand, as

she spoke her sentence in a sing-song voice. The young man spoke again.

"I'll be busy with my work, so call me only when necessary."

"I suppose it can't be helped."

Across the table, a young Japanese boy, in about the same age range as the girl, around fifteen or sixteen, sighed in a resigned tone of voice. His pitch, black, disheveled hair, which came a bit below his shoulders, seemed to have been involved in a tired attempt at tying it up in a ponytail. Stray hair covered his ears and also some of the crosses on the gray skin of his own forehead. The ends of the ponytail were a dark red that looked horribly like blood, as were the stray hair that framed his face. He wore a plain black, traditional kimono, which was wrapped around his body, the sleeves hanging loosely from his slender arms, which he kept under the table. His golden hues showed boredom, the little spark of interest that had lit when Innocence was mentioned had died down.

"I have my own things to do as well, so summon me only as needed."

The blue-haired girl giggled with glee. She had been tracing circles on table with her finger, staring at her invisible artwork, while the boy was talking and looked up when he fell silent.

"Well then, I guess I'll be the first one to go then."

The creature who was first seen, spoke once again.

"Very well. I'd like you to investigate a small place. It's called the "Rewinding Town. Strange things have been happening there. As you might have already guess, time keeps rewinding itself there. It might be the work of Innocence. If it is, find the Innocence, and destroy it."

The girl nodded several times, as if dismissing his instructions. She already knew, very well, what had to be done. Still, that didn't mean she didn't have any questions left to ask.

"Can I bring someone with me?"

"Of course."

The girl's smirk grew wider and her gaze moved slowly and purposefully around the table until it stopped on someone. Reaching across the table, she waved her arm up and down as if struggled to grab something on the other end.

"Oooooooi!~ You're the lucky one who's going to accompany me."

A snort and an annoyed groan followed her comment, shortly. The girl, clearly pleased with the reactions she got, merely let loose another giggle that echoed in the room.


	2. Arrival in the Rewinding Town

_**Author's Notes:**__ The second chapter of my first story. Constructive criticism/reviews are greatly appreciated. Yes, I know I'm repetitive, and for that, I apologize. Unfortunately, this is a pretty short scene. So, it may be a bit disappointing. It was originally supposed to be part of the first chapter but, I though it'd be be too long so It's now the second chapter. I slipped a bit of Japanese into the story since i though it was more fitting for the characters. I don't really know how to explain "Maa, maa," but "Hai" means yes, for those of you who don't know.__ Also, just and extra bit of info, a dipstick is a graduated rod for measuring liquid._

_**WARNING:**_ _**SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 9.**_

_**Disclaimers:**__ As much as I want to, I don't own D. Gray-Man, or any of its characters. The only thing I own is the OC, or original character, that I created._

--

**-Arrival in the Rewinding Town-**

--

Being a finder for the Black Order was a strange, dangerous, yet satisfying job. But now and then there would be some unlucky times, like now. Toma was waiting for his companions out of the stone walls that surrounded a small town, in the heavy rain, since he himself couldn't enter. Fortunately, there was a large tree near by, and his own hood, that sheltered him, slightly. This was the second job that he was assigned with an exorcist from a previous job and the Head Supervisor's sister. He gave a small smile, which showed a little through the bandages that covered the bottom half of his face. Perhaps he was growing fond of the young, white-haired exorcist? Footsteps disrupted his thought and a looked up to see the strangers, whose appearances left him taken aback.

It was young girl with spiky blue hair that stuck up at odd-ends. She wore a white, long-sleeved blouse, with a long red ribbon, tied as a bow at her neck. On the bottom was a mini skirt which was followed by long, striped dark purple and pink stockings, that were separated by a small gap between the skirt and the socks in which pale skin was exposed. Her feet were covered by black dress shoes, which completed her outfit. On her shoulder, she carried a strange, opened, pink, umbrella with a tiny jack-o-lantern on the tip, whose stem was abnormally long and pointed.

Her companion wasn't much better. One could even say he was worse. His black, shoulder-length hair that was tinted red at the ends, was tied in a messy ponytail, with bit of stray hair, framing his pale face. His choice of clothing was significantly simpler but stranger. He wore a dark blue kimono, with a white inner robe, both of which were rather loose on the upper part of his body, so that parts of his chest were visible through the folds of the smooth silk; as was a part of a reptilian body that seemed to be tattooed on his exposed flesh. A blue sash was tied around his waist. Below the sash was the bottom half of the kimono outfit, a pair of large, baggy, grey pants that resembled a skirt covered his lower part of his body, until it was nearly touching the floor. On his feet, he wore socks and walked silently in leather sandals.

The girl's free hand was grabbing the boy's hand, dragging the reluctant owner along with her as she went. She stopped abruptly in front of the gate of the town where the invisible barrier separate the time and space between the town and the present, and smirked.

"Eeeeeh? So this is the "Rewinding Town", huh?"

Swinging the umbrella off her shoulder, and closing it shut at the same time, pointed it directing in front of her, her grip on the boy's hand tightening. What shocked Toma even further was that a shrieking voice cried out and he saw the pumpkin's mouth move.

"Eh, Lero?~"

It look back awkwardly at the girl and squealed frantically as the girl became to move forward again; the boy led by his arm.

"E-Eh, Lero!~ You're using me as a dipstick, Lero?!~ LE-"

The umbrella was cut off by a horrifying cracking noise like something was being electrocuted or burned and sparks flew from the invisible barrier the umbrella was forced through, the two, the girl, still smiling, and the boy, expressionless, walking calmly behind it.

Toma stood in a daze, as if unable to comprehend what had just happened before his eyes.

Inside the town the pair was burnt and smoke was trailing behind them; their clothes burnt to ashes. Suddenly, the black, burnt skin on both began to turn pale and smooth, the boy's tattoo's scaly body, once again visible on the boy's chest. The girl's clothes whipped out of nowhere and began to replace themselves on her body. Soft, silk draped itself over the boy's shoulders and huge sleeves reformed themselves over his arms; one sleeve was bunched together at the crook of his arm, as it bent, hand still in the girl's. When they had been fully clothed, the girl finally let go of the boy's hand, which he snatched immediately out of her reach, glaring at her, and let is fall to his side, the large kimono sleeve covering up the slender, pale arm. The girl just glanced at the boy, her grin widening, at the look.

"Nah, That wasn't so bad was it Shiki-chaaan?~"

It merely earn her another gray-eyed glare and a snarl.

"Shut up. You know I hate it when that happens .And that's Ittetsu, Kenshiki to you!"

"Maa, Maa.~ Don't be like that, Shiki-chan."

"**KEN**-shiki!"

"Hai, Hai."

She waved Ittetsu, Kenshiki's comment away. Her dark blue eyes swept the city. She stuck a bit of her tongue out on her top lip.

"Road Kamelot and Tetsu, Shiki-chan have arrived."

A growl of annoyance and a childish giggle rang out in the "Rewinding Town."


End file.
